plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TotalDrama9 : Die or Live
9th season by Przemek9514.New rules,ideas etc.This season will be another ! New system of voting! Start - 15/16.06.2012 *place : beach in Turkey *Teams : Crazy Seals , Killer Sharks and Screaming Tourists *Host : Przemek9514 as Madge *Co-Host : Cree^^3 as ? Rules We have 3 teams.In every episode we will have challange.Every contestant get points.Points are given by ONLY judges.Team with the worst score choose contestant whose will be eliminated.MAIN JUDGE Przemek (Tourists),Johan (Sharks), Cree (Seals) choose bottom 2 from his/her team..Another members Judges choose bottom 3.Every judge nominate 1 contestant to be eliminated. TotalDrama9 : Die or Live will win contestant whose will win the last episode of the show ! The winner will be possibly chosen by judges. example of episode (ep 1-10) teams will be merge in 10th episode but it can change. Screaming Tourist lost ! Przemek choose bottom 2 for example contestant A and contestant B,all members of ST choose in voting who will be eliminated. example of episode (ep 1-15) Przemek choose contestant A,Cree choose contestant B and Johan choose contestant C to be eliminated.All contestant choose who will be eliminated. example of episode 16 (Finale) In Finale we have contestant A,B (can be 3rd contstant,but It can change) judges are voting *Johan : Contestant A *Przemek : Contestant A *Cree : Contestant B and winner of show is contestant A another version of finale *Johan : Contestant A *Cree : Contestant B *Cree : Contestant C In this sitatuation I dont know what will be XD *Przemek9514 as Ania *Mocky74 as Julie *DeaustchlandAnette as Martha *Jarrod777 as Leanne *Catherine977 as Catherine *Courtneybarf888 as Oliwia *Puckxkus as Tim *Emongalovaa as Emonga *Ower_Lover as Russel *Barbar as Ken *TDFANFRENCH as Johan *Enzofrench as Oswald *KatieTDsalt as Beau *GwenFan120 as Demetria *Sarah as Sarah 152px-Leanne by cavi.png|Leanne Oliwia love ;dd.png|Olivia Sarah without background.png|Sarah Hardcandyania.png|Ania new_ref__3_by_mocky74-d527ycq.png|Julie Billes.png|Ken GiftForOwen-Lover.jpg|Russel Catherine.png|Catherine Human version of Emonga.png|Emonga Johan2012.jpg|Johan Oswald.jpg|Oswald Beau.png|Beau demetria_by_gwenfan120-d54awcv.png|Demetria Judges *Przemek9514 *Cree^^3 *TDFANFRENCH Teams Elimination Table Extra Challange - Get Golden Ticket *Challange : You can do a group photo of Die or Live's contestants. *Prices : 1st place - golden ticket *golden ticket - This is ticket which can save you from elimination.You can use this ticket only 1 time *another places : be safe in 2nd episode. *!!!! Picture must get min 20/30 points to get the price ! The contestant with picture which dont't get more 20 points will get only 2 extra points in 2nd episode ! 1st episode *Challange : Your contestant must have swimsuit. *Time : 15.06 *Winner Team : *2nd Team : *3rd Team (loser) : *Bottom 2 : *Eliminated : Leanne in her swim suit by friends4everandchees-d4u52kp.png|Leanne OLCIAAA.png|Olivia Bar.jpg|Ken Julieswimsuit.png|Julie 140px-Ania-totaldramaflame2ndepisode.png|Ania Catherine1.png|Catherine Human Emonga's swimsuit.png|Emonga Swimsuit.jpg|Russel Voting (example of voting) Amy and Thomas are in Bottom 2 ! Who should stay in show ? Who should STAY in show ? Amy should stay ! (Votes on Amy) # Marie # Michael # Kylie Thomas should stay ! (Votes on Thomas) # Monica # Felicia # Goerge # Andy # Jim Amy is Eliminated ! |podpis= }} Pools What do you think about teams ? Which is your favourite ? Killer Sharks Crazy Seals Screaming Tourists